


love at first sight

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M, Teacher x Student, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sungwoon has had enough of Kang Daniel’s choding acts, little did he know that the younger is also at his wits end.





	love at first sight

one.

Hissed snickers and breathy laughters in between short-lived gasps echoed through the room, followed by hard slaps on the desk because it was probably the greatest shit his student had ever heard. It was downright disrespectful, and Sungwoon thinks he’s doing this on purpose.

It has always been like this, ever since the day he stepped foot in the class, without fail, one of his student, Kang Daniel, would chat with his seatmates nondiscreetly against the palpable silence of the class. It was as if he’s acting like Sungwoon doesn’t exist, and would like nothing more than the whole class to listen to his stupid and childish anecdotes (having a stuff toy given to him that is as big as his cat named peter is hardly impressing, but Sungwoon’s got to admit it is cute.)

It doesn’t help that Kang Daniel had a bit of reputation being the director’s grandson, and Sungwoon, having fought tooth and nail to land on this job, just pathetically lets the privileged grandson do whatever the fuck he wants (the situation is quite ok sometimes since Daniel always sits at the back so, some can still tune in to whatever he’s saying but then he’d turned around after enthusiastically writing some alien concepts and diagrams on the board and see Kang Daniel snoring away. Yeah, its either he’s noisy or he’s asleep. these obvious display of lack of interest has been taking a toll on his mind, more than what he would've liked.)

_Is he boring? Is he not that good enough to be teaching in this known university? Does his material doesn’t look interesting enough?_

He’s this close to crying, because this wounds his pride more than ever. He had always been known as quite the good professor back at Ilsan, and the almuni who keep on coming back just to greet him and catch up is proof enough. But now that he's here, with the students not asking up things, and one in particular not clearly interested, Sungwoon feels like every bit of a loser trying to fit himself in in a league that is completely off limits to someone like him. Its like the students just lets him do his job as their pity on him. (Any other would have jump at the chance and use this an excuse to do their jobs half-assed, but not Sungwoon. He will give it his all even if there's only a handful who are willing to listen.)

He misses his students and the whole faculty he left back in Ilsan, because its true that they have become somewhat his family over the course of years he had lend hus service there, and now here he is,living his dream to teach in this famous university, with these scary and unfriendly looking students and co-teachers, and Sungwoon had never felt more alone.

two.

Its such a shame because Sungwoon did have a very good first impression of Kang Daniel. When he was lost trying to find the director’s office (he didn’t know the univeristy would be this huge), because he had forgotten to pack the univeristy map because of his excitement, Kang Daniel was the one who found him and helped him get to his destination.

“So...are you a transfer student?” the tall student asked with a boyish smile paired with charming eye crescents and Sungwoon thinks this university is really a whole league on its own. He had seen several celebrity-ish faces right at the moment he entered the grounds and he’s sure he will see more of that soon. It was honestly one of the reason why Sungwoon hadn’t had the courage to ask around because they all look intimidating to a mere person like him whose on his best white button down shirt and black dress pants, with a very eye-catching yellow cardigan that he swears he wouldn’t have worn for today if it weren’t for the fact that he’s running late and this was the first thing he saw to grab. 

But heavens had sent a kind soul to him, one that also looks to good to be true.

_Seriously, does this university only accept the good-looking ones._

Sungwoon had shyly laughed at that, hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. He knows he looks younger than his age, but he mostly just chalks it up to him having the height of a midget.

“No, I’m a professor actually. And I have to report for the orientation. I only have thirty minutes left to find the office but I felt too shy to ask around,” Sungwoon chuckled to himself (ridiculous, really. a prof is shy to ask around) “Thank you for helping me.” Sungwoon smiled at the younger. 

The younger one appeared to be speechless, and Sungwoon had to wave his hand in front of the student’s face to bring him back to tthe reality. “You ok?”

The brunet blinks stupidly at him, as if he’s just realising Sungwoon’s there and he’s currently walking him up to the director’s office. 

“S-Sorry, its just that you look young and cute–“

Sungwoon had never seen someone comically covering his mouth after a slip up.

“Shit– no, sorry. I have to go. I have a class actually, just walk straight and go left at the first hallway, the farthest room is the one,” And the handsome student had left like a whirlwind, Sungwoon blinking stupidly after the rapid directions the other has spouted in rush.

Oh well. Sungwoon might not have gotten the student’s name, but that’s a face that he wouldn’t forget.

Sungwoon had mentally slapped himself for thinking that way.

And did Sungwoon felt a huge relief washing over him as he saw a familiar face among the daunting looks of his new students, and he’s very thankful (again) because first days at a job always makes him a jumble of nerves.

But clearly, the other doesn’t remember him? with the way he looked blankly at Sungwoon when the other had awkwardly offered a smile across the room.

Okay. Well. He didn’t expect that.

three.

“Jisung hyung, can I ask you something?”

Jisung playfully squinted his eyes before nodding. “What is it cloud?”

Sungwoon faintly smiled at the nickname. He’s really grateful to the heavens that Yoon Jisung exsists at this damn uiversity or else Sungwoon had long given up.

“Do you...do you have a student named Kang Daniel?”

Kang Daniel. That was his name, as he heard so when one of his friends called him over to eat lunch together.

The name felt right, despite it being weird when he had called the younger one to answer a _very easy_ question. He was denied of course (the young student just coldly stared back at him, seemingly playing innocent that hadn’t heard anything at all), before the ever responsible and grade conscious Hwang Minhyun had stood up and answer his question like it was his every right to be. (“T-Thank you Hwang Minhyun. You may take your sit.” “Professor I’m not yet finished.” Sungwoon looked blankly at him.)

Jisung nodded. “Yes I do.” Jisung dusted off the crumbs of the snack he’s currently munching on. “Why?”

“Does he not listen to you? Does he interrupts your class?”

Jisung gave him a weird look before answering. “No, he’s actually a good student. Not really that smart, but you know, passes the semester.”

Sungwoon agrees. Despite Daniel giving him this cold and disrespectful treatment in his class, he’ll get surprised when he gets good mark like he listens to every bit of Sungwoon’s lecture. (Which he clearly doesn’t, and Sungwoon had never felt so small and defeated, like what’s even his purpose here?)

“He’s a great kid. Despite him being the director’s grandson.” Jisung nods to himself, and Sungwoon could see a little bit of fondness in the older’s eyes. (He had known first thing that Kang Daniel is the director’s grandson, when Jisung have bombarded him with his five years of facts (and gossips) the day he was oriented.) “Why? Does he not listen to you?” 

Sungwoon smiled weakly. “Its nothing. I was just curious.” 

Jisung raised his eyebrows and looks like he still have some question at the tip of his tongue, but decided to drop it. Sungwoon will talk when he wants to. 

Well, what do you know, Kang Daniel just solely hates him. And while Sungwoon is a grown adult who could endure someone not liking his entire existence, but this kind of hurts him more than what he’d expect. Its the fact that Kang Daniel is inherently nice to everyone (and Sungwoon agrees, because Daniel had helped him before), to everyone but Sungwoon, who makes the brunet go all stone cold at once the moment he makes an appearance. And as someone who's a people person, it hurts Sungwoon that such nice kid hates him to the core. 

“Should I just quit?” Sungwoon leaned back on his office chair and sighed.

“Why would you quit? Noooo, this dull and gray office needs your cuteness and brightness!”

Sungwoon laughed bitterly. He remembersDaniel calling him cute on their first encounter, and despite not wanting to be giggly and overly pleased at a student’s compliment, he just can’t help it. It has been so long since Sungwoon haad gotten a compliment, much as less, cute.

(Well Jisung always makes it a point to tell him just that, but Jisung finds everything cute.)

Cute, huh. Sungwoon scoffed.

four.

“Why don’t you try talking to him?” Jisung had offered one day when Sungwoon had relayed about how he had snapped at Kang Daniel (technically all of his students) and shouted at them to get the hell out. 

Maybe it was because of the loneliness he’s feeling whenever he comes home to an empty and dark apartment, and there's no one to welcome him back, no one to tell him that he'd done a good job today.

Maybe its the headache and the stress of wanting to do a good job despite the students looking like they'd be anywhere than here, maybe because no matter how Sungwoon tries to fit himself in, it clearly doesn’t work with his co-teachers piling up more paperworks on him just because he’s new.

He knew better than to make it seem like what he’s thinking,but earlier It felt like Daniel and the rest of his friends were laughing at him, a loser from the local trying to make everyone listen to his lectures and that's when Sungwoon decided he’s had enough.

“If you don’t like what I’m teaching then get the hell out.”

It was the first time that Sungwoon had all of their eyes on him, and its so pathetic.

That they never really cared, and Sungwoon here still tries, because he can’t lose this job.

Not now, not ever.

Sungwoon had fled the scene when he felt overwhelmed with the stares, because as much as he’d like to go on a tirade, he isn’t really one to fight back. It was a spur of the moment, and he regrets ever showing this side of him to the students.

"I said get the hell out but I was the one who did."

“Talk to him,” Jisung rubs his shoulder in a very comforting manner that Sungwoon is this close to crying his heart out. “He’s a good kid. Maybe there was just something bothering him.”

Yeah right. It is him, whose the elephant-sized bother.

five.

Sungwoon feels like he should really take Jisung’s advice and talk things out with Daniel, because he’s still a professional and his outburst was nothing but unprofessional.

“Kang Daniel haksaeng,” And Daniel’s eyes was on him, and Sungwoon inwardly gulps, “uhh, I want to talk with you, about-something.” Sungwoon stammers out, and god it is so embarrassing. he’s a prof for fucks sake.

The students have all made their way out, with Minhyun sending suspicious gaze as he slowly walks out as well when Daniel made his way towards Sungwoon’s table.

Sungwoon mentally shook his head. Minhyun and his ever grade consciousness.

When Minhyun had finally left, Sungwoon wasted no time in gently commanding the younger one to take a sit. 

And Daniel simply obeyed him.

Woah, first time.

Sungwoon decided to sit as well across the chair where Daniel is s sitting, because he really want to make Daniel feel comfortable so they could talk about whatever’s bothering him and he thinks Daniel won’t do that if ever he’s behind the desk. 

“First of all, I wanted to say sorry for what I did the other day. I was just–“ he waves his hand and makes a gesture at everything, “having a hard time that day. Sorry I took it out on you and your friends.”

Sungwoon peered at Daniel’s face, trying to see past the poker face the other had on, but still, the other refuse to show signs that he have heard what Sungwoon had said. 

“Daniel, is there anything you want to say? Or just anything to tell me? I’m sure you have, right?” Sungwoon tried smiling a little, just to encourage the younger to open up, even just a little. 

Daniel still stayed silent, eyes looking past through Sungwoon, and his lips ever sealed. _This won’t go anywhere,_ Sungwoon thinks. 

“Because I have something to tell you. And I will say it now because I think you won’t start speaking up soon.” Sungwoon sighed, his headache is getting worse. 

“I thought hard, Daniel. About why you could be doing this to me, only me. And yet, I still don’t understand. I keep asking myself if I have ever wronged you in any way, but I can’t remember any.” 

“Is this just straight out hatred to me? Because I exist?” Sungwoon bits his lips before going off again. “I won’t give up this job just because you hate me Daniel.”

”I don’t hate you.” 

Sungwoon’s eyes widened a bit, not expecting the other to reply to that, but still. Sungwoon laughed, a bitter one. “ _Not hate?_ Daniel you keep on laughing and talking with others when I’m teaching. You keep on sleeping, or doodling at your notebook. You keep on ignoring me when I ask you a question. Are those done out of _likeness_ instead?” Sungwoon incredulously asked. 

And much to Sungwoon's surprise, the other simply nodded. 

Sungwoon pinched the bridge of his nose and tries to compose himself. "You like me that's why you do these things? Daniel am I getting this right?"

Daniel just stared long and hard, before grasping the strap of his messenger bag tight and standing up. 

But the other didnt managed to make it farther away from Sungwoon when a much smaller hand held onto the sleeves of his clothes. 

Daniel tried to contain the squeal he's sure he'll be making once he open his mouth. 

"We aren't done yet. Where do you think you're going?" 

"I think we're done professor. You have said your piece and I have said mine."

"What the– you haven't said anything besides saying you like me that's why you do all those shits." Sungwoon frowned. "Face me Kang Daniel, I dont like talking to your back." 

Daniel turns around and he lets out a bitter laugh. "You still don't get it do you?"

"Yes because you keep on making it like I should know everything by now when you don't say anything clear at all."

Daniel grips his strap tighter. "I don't hate you."

Sungwoon blinks. "Your actions says otherwise." 

"I did those because I wanted you to hate me."

Sungwoon gives him a wtf look. "Are you– what that does that even mean? Why would you want me to hate you? Why would you want that?"

"Then it'll be easy for me to hate you too." 

Sungwoon holds up a hand to stop Daniel, although the other one is doingnothing at all. "Wait a minute. Why do you want us to hate each other? I don't understand."

Daniel runs a hand through his hair before exhaling heavily. Sungwoon frowns harder, he feels like he's the one more entitled to do that. "Don't you get it? I like you!" Daniel grits out. 

Sungwoon just stares, and after several beats of silence, "You like me, as in the way you like your cats and spiderman–

Daniel lets out a groan, cutting Sungwoon midrant, before doing what has been on his mind the moment Ha Sungwoon had smiled at him. "No! I like you like this!" He all but yells, and grabs both of Sungwoon's shoulders (fuck, Daniel thinks. He has such small shoulders.) and pulls him in a searing kiss. 

Sungwoon couldn't move, couldn't breathe and couldn't think. He all but malfunctioned the moment Daniel did what he did. 

The moment Daniel sucked hard on his tongue, is the moment Sungwoon had thrown all whats and whys and a whole lot of unanswered questions to the window, and grasped tightly on Daniel's chest. 

Daniel continued kissing his professor with a lot of fervor, relaying the words he wants to say by kissing him harder, and holding him tighter against his torso. 

This is all but a dream come true. 

It was love at first sight, as cliche and cringey it might sound. The moment Daniel had seen a brown haired small statured man looking lost, and awfully cute in his yellow cardigan. He didn't think twice in approaching him, because once Daniel had set his eyes on someone, he will make sure he'd get him any way. 

He must be a transfer student. 

_"I'm a professor actually...."_

Were his heartbreaker's words, and Daniel felt bricks falling nonstop on him, because why? Why does it have to be this way? 

He had also made a dumb out of himself when he had idiotically slip up and said that he's cute (well there's no denying that). He saw then his unnamed crush’s blush and Daniel was sure he’ll never be able to move on from that. 

It was the greatest joke on his life when Sungwoon became his prof in one of his classes. Sure the other had never left his mind ever since, but there’s just no way he can ever deal with this. 

He wasn’t sure how to act, especially when the other had smiled at him _so adorably_ when he found him amongst the crowd, and Daniel’s heart really did hundreds of summersault despite looking like he ate ice cubes as his breakfast. 

It is then that Daniel was sure Sungwoon (so that’s what his cutie’s name is, it suits him) wouldn’t think twice in befriending him and getting close to him and finding out Daniel’s disgusting crush on him— that’s why he resorted to acting like a little shit at Sungwoon’s class to push him away. He does feel awful, but he have to do this. For his sake and for Sungwoon’s sake.

_But what are they doing now?_

Daniel grips Sungwoon’s waist harder, and pulls away from their liplock to litter kisses on the other’s jaw down to his neck. 

He can’t stop, despite knowing in the deep recesses of his mind that This Is Wrong. 

Sungwoon, on the other hand, has just gotten a quarter of his mind after the mindblowing kiss, to push Daniel away from him. “Kang Daniel–“ he croaks out pathetically despite wanting to sound stern, “stop this now or I’ll–“ Sungwoon’s breath hitched, when Daniel sucked hard on a particular intimate spot on his neck. But god, does it feel so good. 

“You keep on saying that but you’re exposing more of your neck to me.”

Damn, that’s true.

Daniel sucks and licks his exposed neck and collarbones, before going back to Sungwoon’s red, _red lips_ , and assaulting it again the way he did earlier.

But Sungwoon doesn’t want to succumb this time, and pushes Daniel’s chest to put some proper distance between them again.

Daniel relents but not before kissing him hard like he’d want to imprint a mark or something on Sungwoon’s lips. 

Needless to say, it made Sungwoon dazed and lightheaded. 

Daniel licked his lips. “Just so you know, I’m not sorry for what I did just now.”

Sungwoon blushed hard, and unconsciously licks his lips to relive the experience. 

“You’re really making this harder.” Daniel’s voice drop an octave. “You’re making me harder.”

Sungwoon chokes on his saliva. “Wh– I–“ 

Daniel chuckles, finding Sungwoon all sorts of adorable. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything you don’t like me to do.”

”But you already did! You kissed me!” Sungwoon indignantly says.

”Yeah, but you like it didn’t you?” Daniel smirks.

Okay. KO. Knockdown. Defeat. Daniel’s the winner. 

“You can’t just expect me to let go and forget about this one Daniel.” Sungwoon says and the playful lusty mood was gone with the wind just like that. 

“I don’t want you to either. I want you to be my boyfriend. But you can’t do that right?” 

Sungwoon snorts. “Why are you accepting defeat so easily?” 

A small upturn on the edges of Daniel’s lips shows faintly, “Does that mean–?”

”If you start treating me better in class and if you take me out on dates then maybe, we can be whatever you want.” 

And Sungwoon was smiling the way he smiled at Daniel that fateful day and Daniel believes he really did made the best decision of trailing after the small precious looking guy in his yellow cardigan looking lost and obviously too shy to ask others around. 

“I’m so fucking happy do you know that?” Daniel breathlessly asks and Sungwoon still gets floored at the thought of Daniel crushing on him so he just dumbly nods at whatever Daniel is saying. 

“I wanna kiss you again.” Daniel says, his thumb tracing Sungwoon’s perfectly heart-shaped lips. 

“Just do it.” was what all Sungwoon had to say before Daniel swooped down and kissed him again senselessly. 

Sungwoon’s sure this relationship will give him more hurdles and battles to face, 

but the way Daniel kisses him like his life is depending on it assures Sungwoon he won’t be just a phase in Daniel’s life. 

**Author's Note:**

> the plot is total nonsense since this was supposed to be a pwp. but still to anyone who reached this end, thank you for reading this! :)


End file.
